It's All in the Past
by SlytherinQueen87
Summary: Hermione is working on a time altering potion w her oh-so-favorite professor when she lands herself 20 years into the past, into the day of the marauders. What is she there for? Will her 'meddling' change the future? Can she return or does she want to?
1. It was the Best of Times

**Ch. 1  
Independent Study Project with Snape**  
  
Professor Snape strode about the classroom, overseeing the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class. He was in an especially bad mood and was barking at everyone, including his precious Slytherins.   
  
Hermione couldn't help but assume it was due to today's brew, memory mist. If the right ingredients were added together at an extremely high temperature, a mist would rise from the cauldron causing anyone exposed to it for long periods of time to become nostalgic. Though she knew little of her ill-tempered professor's past, she doubted it was something he would want to dwell on.   
  
'Longbottom," he hissed. Neville swiveled around to face Professor Snape, who continued to speak. "I'm curious to hear your explanation as to why your mist is PURPLE." he said his voice rising with each word.   
  
"I -erm-well," Neville started pitifully.   
  
"I see; you have just earned yourself a failing grade on this assignment Mr. Longbottom. And I want six inches of parchment on what went wrong in your potion and how you might have endangered your classmates. You will then follow up with an additional four inches on how you will try harder not to be such a bungling idiot!" Snape snapped, his voice rising on each word.  
  
Neville bit his lip and nodded.   
  
The majority of the Gryffindors looked highly offended by Snape's comments, but no one dared to test his patience on a day such as this. The Slytherins, especially Draco and his cronies, laughed raucously.   
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. It hadn't been entirely Neville's fault that his potion had resulted in a purple mist; she had seen Draco dump something into Neville's cauldron a few seconds earlier. Of course, before the purple coloring had resulted the mist had been an interesting shade of green. So she couldn't say Malfoy had been too terrible. After all, it was a very pretty shade of purple.   
  
Finally, after he was through taking grades, Professor Snape assigned a surplus of homework and barked that class was dismissed.  
  
There was a scraping of chairs as all the students tried to be the first to the door. Snape slumped into a chair near his desk, looking almost as if he had a severe migraine.   
  
Only one audacious student remained in the empty classroom, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor overachiever.   
  
'Professor, sorry to trouble you, but I was wondering when you wished to meet for my extracurricular assignment," she asked hurriedly.  
  
Snape looked up from the floor to sneer at the 'impertinent brat' standing before him. She had really startled him, he had thought they were all gone. It was a good thing he never allowed himself to let down his guard. He really wanted to be left alone right now. Every year, he loathed the making of memory mist. He had been trying for years to have it removed from the curriculum, but Dumbledore would only give him a look of sympathy and shake his head.  
  
But back to the Granger girl and her silly project. Actually, he had to admit her project was quite brilliant. She was working with the spectrum of time and a potion that was almost like a time turner except it had been left uncompleted when its founder had died. The Granger girl was hoping to complete it, not a small feat especially for someone of her age. Despite her intellect and a few other admirable qualities, she could be quite annoying at times, like now for instance.  
  
"Come back later tonight," he snapped in irritation.  
  
Hermione simply nodded her head and exited. She was quite surprised when she ran into somebody outside the door. She blushed and apologized, taking a step back. In front of her stood a tall boy with bright red hair and huge grin plastered on his face.   
  
"Hello to you too," the boy, Ron Weasley, said still grinning.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You guys didn't have to wait on me."  
  
"Yeah, but we wanted to," Harry said.  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
"Oh sure, thank Harry. I'm the one who broke your fall," Ron joked.  
  
Their laughter was interrupted by Harry's growling stomach.  
  
"Great Hall anyone?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah mate, I'm starving!" Ron responded adamantly.  
  
****At Dinner****  
  
"So Neville has so much work to do, he decided not to come to dinner. He's in the common room working right now." Harry finished.  
  
"Poor guy, Snape really is an insufferable bastard. I mean he was worse than usual today. Maybe if he'd stop barking for a few minutes, Neville could concentrate," Ron mumbled through a mouth full of potatoes.  
  
Hermione snorted. Like concentration would really help Neville. She had been his lab partner for many years. No amount of concentration was going to help him, and that was for sure.  
  
"What is so funny," Ron said in irritation.  
  
"Nothing….Well, maybe Neville will learn something from his paper," she said hopefully.  
  
"Like what that Snape is an ass? He probably already knows that, Hermione."  
  
"That isn't funny Ron. Snape has been through a lot in his life. He probably just wants to forget it all, but memory mist doesn't exactly help the situation does it?"  
  
"Why do you always have to stick up for him?"  
  
"Yeah, if he has bad memories as a death eater, then I say let him suffer them. Enough people have suffered from those same memories," Harry added in irritation.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are so narrow-minded! You've had it easy, but you are too prejudiced to see it!"  
  
There was silence for a moment as they both stared at Hermione. Then, their rebuttal hit her like a tidal wave.   
  
"Oh, I've had it easy have I, Hermione? I'm an orphan. I was raised by people who hate me. Voldemort is out to kill me, even if it means hurting the people I care about. For him, that makes it all the more fun. I've lost the only real father I've ever known. You're right. What an easy life!" Harry burst out.  
  
Hermione hadn't heard him so wound up since the summer after fourth year when he had come to Grimmauld Place. She bit her lip slightly. She hadn't meant it that way. She really hadn't!  
  
"Yeah, what a hard life Snape must have had. He was bloody rich! He probably sat around all day while others served him. He never had six siblings to compete with. He had everything he could ever want. He chose to become a death eater, let him suffer the consequences!" Ron said, his face turning redder as he spoke.  
  
Hermione mouthed wordlessly like a fish out of water.  
  
Harry stood to leave and Ron followed him, leaving without a backward glance at her. She could only hope this would all blow over. She would give them time to be blow off some steam and then apologize later.   
  
She waited until they were out of the Great Hall before snatching a muffin and leaving the Great Hall. She headed downstairs to the dungeons. She stuffed the muffin into her satchel; she'd give it to Neville later. Right now, she had work to do.   
  
She knocked tentatively on Professor Snape's classroom door.   
  
"Enter," he called.  
  
She did so. The room was still a bit hazy with the after effects of the memory mist. She hoped she didn't start reminiscing. She really didn't have time for that now.   
  
"Good evening Professor Snape," she greeted the surly man in the corner.  
  
"You may begin where you left off," he said curtly.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
She went to the back to retrieve her cauldron and levitated it to a desk. She set to work, reading carefully and adding her own notes to the side of the page. Occasionally, she would look up to stir for a few minutes.   
  
The problem with the text was that it cut off half way through the potion. If the potion was brewed as written, it would be volatile but not very long-lasting. This meant that the person could be thrown back any number of years into the future or past. You couldn't control it. However, the effects would be short lived. Assuming the person survived, they would be returned home within a few hours or at most a few days.   
  
Hermione hoped that one day this potion could be controlled through the quantity of ingredient usage. Then, the user could determine what year they went to. To return, all they would have to do would be brew another potion, or perhaps, a sort of boomerang effect could be added that would pull you home. Just maybe, it could be used to escape Voldemort. She took a moment to consider all the possibilities.  
  
Now that she had finished the first half of the potion, she would have to improv from here on out. Dragon scales would definitely make the effects of the potion last longer, but with what side effects? With his permission, she borrowed some from Snape's stores. Then, she hurried back to her cauldron. In the mist, Hermione had some trouble seeing, and to her misfortune, she slipped. She reached out for something to steady herself, and her cauldron came tumbling down, spilling its contents all over her.   
  
Everything turned dark, and she had a horrible feeling of vertigo. She opened her eyes slowly. The disaster was nowhere to be seen and neither was Snape. It was just like him to leave without seeing if she was injured.   
  
Hermione walked out the door, trying not to cry. She was about to be sick from the horrible vertigo. She was bruised. And her perfect potion was ruined. All her work was down the drain.   
  
She walked straight into something solid and warm. She backed up and mumbled her apologies. Then, she looked up and saw it was only Harry.  
  
"Harry! Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier," she started tears still streaming down her face.   
  
The boy raised his eyebrows in confusion.   
  
"I'm not Harry. My name is James." the boy said, looking confused.  
  
Hermione took a better look at the boy. He had square framed glasses not round and probably had a good inch or two on Harry.   
  
"James Potter?" she asked her eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" he said uneasily.  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just tell me what year it is."  
  
"1977, of course."  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered slowly.   
  
AN: Let me know if you see any errors, so that I can fix them. I was too impatient to find a beta reader, and I'd like to post at fiction alley as well. I know it's pretty cliche right now, but I hope to fix that in chapters to come. Thanks for reading!


	2. It was the Worst of Times

**Ch. 2**

**Where am I?**  
  
Suddenly, everything became sickeningly clear to Hermione. Her feeling of vertigo, Snape's disappearance, and now-she swallowed- James Potter. She had traveled in time. She was in the year 1977!  
  
Hermione then did something she would usually scorn; she swooned and was swiftly caught by two warm arms.   
  
"What do we have here? A damsel in distress?" joked her savior.  
  
In her subconscious, Hermione could vaguely register the talking around her. One of the voices was very familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who it belonged to.  
  
"I think there might be something seriously wrong with her," the other voice mumbled.   
  
She could tell who that voice belonged to, James Potter.  
  
"Should we take her to the hospital wing?"  
  
It was the voice again. Wait a minute, she knew who that voice belonged to! Could it really be? Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she gasped. She had been caught by a boy with long, shaggy black hair. She recognized him immediately as a younger version of Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius steadied her gently and then let go. He looked her up and down for a minute. He looked suspicious.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm-uh-not sure," she responded quickly.   
  
What would happen if she told Sirius and James who she was? Could it really affect the future? She highly doubted it, but that was an awfully big risk to take.  
  
He shot her a distrustful look. "And why do you have Gryffindor robes on? You're not in our house."  
  
"I-er- just transferred."  
  
"Oh," he said somewhat apologetically.  
  
"So Sirius, do you think you could take me to the headmaster's office?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll meet you in the common room later James."  
  
Then, the two took the familiar path to the Headmaster's office. Of course, Sirius had no idea it was so familiar to her; so it had been necessary to take him along. The last thing she needed was to arouse suspicion. Plus, she didn't really mind the company.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione found herself in the circular office of the Headmaster. She found him reclining precariously in his desk chair, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. The sight of him brought an overwhelming feeling of hope to her heart. If anyone could help her, Dumbledore could.  
  
He twirled around at the sound of their footsteps, eyeing the girl in the Gryffindor robes curiously.   
  
"I don't believe we've met."  
  
"I believe you may be mistaken, Headmaster."  
  
"Is that so?" he said kindly.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid it is a rather long story," she said shooting nervous glances at Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to get the hint.  
  
"Mr. Black, would you be so kind as to wait outside?"  
  
Sirius nodded grudgingly.  
  
"Have a seat, Ms.-" he broke off looking at her questioningly.  
  
"I'd rather not say, Sir."  
  
"Lemon drop?" he offered.  
  
She had a strong urge to roll her eyes which she barely kept at bay. Some things would never change.   
  
"Um- yes. Thank you," she mumbled. popping one in her mouth.  
  
"Ah, you must be of muggle origin. Most people just look at me like I am a crazy old man when I offer them a lemon drop. Yet, perhaps that is precisely what I am." he said, eyes twinkling.  
  
She smiled feebly.  
  
"So how might I be of service to you?" he asked politely.  
  
She took a deep breath. How to begin?  
  
"Well you see Sir, I had an accident with time travel. I'm a Hogwarts student in the year 1994 and-" she broke off, words failing her.  
  
"I see," he said contemplatively. "And is time travel common in your time?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Sir."  
  
"Then, I don't suppose you know how to return home do you?"  
  
"No, Sir," she said, tears brimming her eyes. She blinked them back furiously. She was a Gryffindor! She was stronger than this! She had to keep a level head if she wanted to get out of this nightmare.  
  
"Don't cry child. I will do what I can for you, and in the mean time you will stay with the other Gryffindors. It is best that you tell people as little as possible. Do not mention future events or time travel."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"In that case, I will inform Minerva McGonagall that we have a new transfer student. She is the head of Gryffindor and will see that you are comfortable during your stay here. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Yes. May I go by my first name, but change the last?"  
  
"I suppose that would be all right-" he trailed off.  
  
"Hermione," she filled in.  
  
"Well then Hermione, I wish you the best of luck. If there is anything else I can do-"  
  
"Actually, the boy outside, Sirius."  
  
"It will be taken care of."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"You are more than welcome."  
  
When Sirius finally returned from the headmaster's office, the marauders were already in their dormitory getting ready for bed. Remus was brushing his teeth. Peter was jumping up and down on one foot trying to put on a wooly sock. And James was sitting on his bed, looking on in amusement.   
  
They looked up as Sirius walked in.  
  
"You've been gone an awfully long time," James commented.  
  
"Yeah, had to talk to Dumbledore afterwards."  
  
"So what gives? Who is that girl?" James prodded.  
  
Peter plunked down on his four poster.   
  
"What girl?" he squeaked excitedly.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
"May as well wait until Remus is finished brushing his teeth. I don't want to have to start the whole story over."  
  
They nodded, waiting impatiently. Remus brushed faster. Finally, he sat down on his bed looking curious.   
  
"James you should start."  
  
James shrugged. "Well, I had just left dinner and was heading to the dungeons to-er- finish some business when this girl comes out of nowhere and runs dead into me."  
  
"Was she pretty?"Peter asked.  
  
"It's hard to say. She was kind of hysterical, crying and everything. Then, she started apologizing and calling me Harry. Then, she asked me what year it was and that was when I knew she was a nutter," he finished.  
  
Sirius interjected indignantly. "She isn't a nutter! You see, I took her to Dumbledore's office, and he explained the whole thing."  
  
"Wait. How did you end up taking her there?" Remus asked.  
  
"She kind of fell over, and I caught her. I asked her name, and she told me she didn't know. I thought she might be a spy so I asked her a bunch of questions. She told me she was a transfer student. Then, she asked me to take her to Dumbledore's office." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Oh okay," Remus responded.  
  
James's face was screwed up in concentration.  
  
"Wait a minute! How did she know your name? I never told her. Did you?" James burst.  
  
Sirius gaped slightly. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Maybe she is a spy!" Peter said excitedly.  
  
"She can't be. Dumbledore cleared her. Said she was a new student, had a trace of amnesia. Said she had a tragic background, to make her feel at home," Sirius said quickly.  
  
The boys looked skeptical.  
  
"Maybe, she just heard it from some one else," Remus said logically.  
  
"Couldn't have. She didn't come to dinner," Sirius said.  
  
The boys shrugged.  
  
"So what's her name?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hermione," Sirius answered.  
  
"Well, I want to see her," Peter said decidedly.  
  
"Don't you mean you want to meet her Pete?" Remus said with a wolfish grin.  
  
Peter blushed.  
  
"Well Marauders, I believe this is a job for my old invisibility cloak," James said slyly.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. As for the ship, I still haven't decided yet. All I know is it will definitely not be Hermione/James. I am leaning towards Remus ship as there are few out there. Feel free to give me your opinion on the matter. Thanks for reading! Review?


	3. An Encounter of the Marauder Variety

**Ch. 3  
**

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to get this out. Hope you enjoy it. I've finally decided on a ship, but I'm not gonna tell you yet. You'll get some hints in Ch. 4...

  


The entryway to the girls' dormitory swung open and in walked a girl with vivid red hair. Hermione glanced up from her toothbrush to get a better look. She was a petite witch wearing a shiny head girl badge. The girl regarded Hermione curiously.

"Hello there. Who are you?" she asked.

Hermione held up one finger and spit out her toothpaste before answering. 

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Hermione Gr-Garret. I've only just transferred here."

"Oh! You must be that girl James was talking about. I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you, Hermione," she said offering a hand which Hermione shook. Lily continued, "Anyway, you'll love Hogwarts. It's really great here."

"Thanks. Are there- er- any other girls in our dorm?"

"Nope, I've had the dorm to myself since I was thirteen. It'll make a nice change having some one around to talk to. Of course, there are other younger Gryffindor girls I can confide in and the boys, but it isn't quite the same," she added regretfully. 

"So what are boys like? I think I met a few of them briefly," Hermione prodded. 

She couldn't help herself; she was dead curious about the boys who would one day grow up to become legends to her. Plus, if she ever got home-- No, when she got home, she corrected herself, Harry would be dying to know anything she could tell him about his parents and their friends.

Lily smiled. "Strange to say, but they are probably my best friends. There are four guys in our year: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.   


James is the most infuriating git you will ever meet, but sometimes when he lets his guard down he can be really sweet. Unfortunately, he seems to be suffering from a permanent ego-trip. Some people say he is entitled to it with his good looks and Quidditch skills," she paused blushing slightly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

Lily raced on, "And Sirius, what a nut case! He is constantly getting into trouble with his quick temper. He is a Gryffindor beater and quite good-looking himself. Probably the most eligible guy in the school. Even the Slytherins are after him," said Lily with a giggle.

"Then, we have Remus. He is a doll. Definitely the quietest of the group, even though he has a great sense of humor too. He studies a lot and kind of keeps to himself. I hear he is excellent at DADA too; though I don't think he'd hurt a fly.

Last, we have Peter. He is the group tagalong. Not nearly as talented as the other three magic wise. And very unsure of himself. If it weren't for the fact that he really gets on my nerves, I would feel sorry for him," she finished.  


"Well, I can't wait to be properly introduced to all of them. I just hope they don't think badly of me because of tonight's events. I was rather- disoriented," Hermione said uneasily.  


Heck, Hermione just hoped they didn't think she was a nutter. She knew she had come off sounding pretty crazy.  


"What exactly did happen? I only heard James mumbled version," Lily questioned.  


"Long story, I'll try to abbreviate. I was looking for the Potions Mistress so we could discuss my class placement, but I couldn't find her. Just as I was about to give up, I slipped and cracked my head on the floor. I blacked out, and when I woke I was suffering from acute head trauma. I was conscious only long enough to run into James. No telling what I said to him. Then, I blacked out again. Sirius caught me and took me to Dumbledore's office. I think the boys were rather suspicious of me at first."

Lily gasped. "You poor thing. You're suffering from head trauma, and I've been blithering on. That's it, you need your rest." 

With that, Lily whipped out her wand. She flicked once, and Hermione's bed clothes folded themselves down. Hermione smiled gratefully. She really could use the rest, she thought, climbing under the covers. With another flick, the lights went out.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Lily," Hermione responded automatically.

Lily left the room silently, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Hermione lay her head against the soft pillow and sighed. She hadn't realized how tired she was. 

Suddenly, Hermione found she was no longer in her dormitory, but in a small graveyard surrounded by a low cobblestone wall. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and the sky was a plethora of beautiful colors. 

A few headstones away from her, a small figure was knelt in front of a worn gravestone murmuring quietly. She was tempted by a morbid curiosity to listen in on the little boy. He didn't seem to notice her so she slipped behind him.

"Mummy, I miss you. I just wish I had a mommy and daddy liek everyone else. It isn't fair! I don't want to be here all alone," he said, tears welling in his eyes. 

Hermione didn't know who the little boy was but her heart went out to him. He was so young and vulnerable. Obviously, life had not been kind to him. She reached out a comforting hand, but it went through him. Hermione stared at her hand. What was going on here? 

Suddenly, a voice rang throughout the empty graveyard interrupting Hermione's thoughts. A pack of boys came striding towards her. The small boy striaghtened.   


"Don't tell me you're out here again? Do you miss your mummy?" the tallest of the bunch taunted the small boy.

"N-no," he said unconvincingly.

"Cry baby! Cry baby!" the boys chanted scathingly.

"I'm-I'm not a crybaby."

"Then why are there tears in your eyes, crybaby?"

He pushed his dark brown hair out of his face and wiped at his eyes violently.

Hermione stood up and proceeded to tell the boys off. Her voice reverberated around the graveyard, but no one seemed to take any notice. They continued to bully the boy until they finally tired of it and began to walk away.

The boy lay in a crumpled heap on the ground crying inconsolably. A crash reverberated throughout the graveyard. Had a headstone fallen over?

She heard it again, and sat bolt upright. The graveyard faded before her eyes, and she was back in her dormitory. The noise however was not in the graveyard but in the dormitory. It was coming from the window.All thoughts of the dream were ripped from her head as she saw the dormitory window slide slowly upwards. 

Hermione leapt to her feet and slunk behind the curtains as quickly as possible. She watched the window, expecting whoever had made the window open to appear, but there was nobody. What if the-whatever it was- had seen her moving, she thought hurriedly. What if it was a pack of deatheaters hidden with invisibility charms? Or a lethifold waiting to smother Lily? She had to do something!  


She could hear footsteps, as though people were walking about. Get a grip, Hermione! she thought.   


First, she needed to wake Lily. She was easy prey, lying unawares like that. Hermione found herself wishing dearly that Harry was here. He always knew what to do in situations like this. Well, he was always calm at any rate. Thinking of Harry was painful; so she reverted her mind back the task at hand.   


Now, waking Lily was difficult. She couldn't very well shout 'Oy Lily Deatheaters', as much as she might want to. She would have to be quiet about it. Looking around frantically, her eyes finally landed on a half eaten sugar quill. She whispered 'tonnus' and the sugar quill became heavier. Then, with another flick of her wand, she put a temporary invisibility charm on it and chucked it at Lily's sleeping form. 

Hermione was relieved to see Lily stir, but knew she had to get any attention off of Lily and quick. She raised her wand and stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Who is there?"

Silence met her question

"Answer me, or I will hex you!"

There heard a floorboard creek. She took a step towards the direction of the sound. There was no Harry here to save her this time; she would have to do this on her own.

"I kn-know the unforgivables," she threatened, her voice shaking.

She stretched her hands forward attempting to snatch something. To her relief, she felt something sleek. She reacted instantly.

"Accio invisibility cloak," she said clearly.

Two cloaks flew towards her revealing not deatheaters but four disheveled boys. The tallest of the four, James and Sirius, stood side by side near the window. A few feet away facing the opposite direction stood a boy with light brown hair and an apprehensive face. This had to be Remus Lupin. Next to him was a small round boy. Hermione assumed him to be Peter Pettigrew, the bloody traitor.

At this dramatic unveiling, Lily, who had been creeping closer and closer, strode forward. 

"You don't have to worry about this scum Hermione. They're all students."

Hermione nodded, looking relieved but shaky.

"Well," Lily prodded, "what ARE you doing here?"

"Well-erm-Remus and Peter...They-er-wanted to meet Hermione," James quaked under Lily's formidable stare.

"Don't you blame this on them, James Potter! I know this is probably all your doing, what with your stupid cloak."

"Li-ly," James whined. 

She ignored him. With a sardonic smile she turned to Hermione, "May I introduce James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The biggest prats in the school. "

"If I didn't know better Prongs, I'd say we aren't welcome here," Sirius said with a grin.

"Officious prick," Lily mumbled.

"What's that Lils?" Sirius prompted.

"I was saying that if you call me Lils again, I will hex you into oblivion."

"Oh, cause it sounded like an undying declaration of love, so I just thought I ought to check," Sirius said with a smirk.

Lily glared at him.

Sirius barreled on, "Of course, I know how you have the hots for James so I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up, aye?"

Lily blushed. Then pulled herself together in time to say, "I have no feelings for James at the moment but animosity."

James pouted, "Not even a little twinge of love?"

"Not a twinge," Lily said stony faced.  


"It's okay, Lily. Don't be too hard on them. I don't think their intention was to put as into an early grave," Hermione said, looking as though she wanted nothing more than sleep. 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Lily said grudgingly.

"We'll just have to secure our window from now on, won't we? At least they weren't deatheaters," Hermione shivered.

The boys looked slightly surprised, as though the thought of a deatheater attack had never occurred to them.  


"If you lot leave this instant, I won't take any points from Gryffindor," Lily began.  


"Well, we'll just be going then," James said.

"Do we have to?" Peter whined.

The other three rolled their eyes. James and Sirius kicked off on their brooms and did loop de loops outside the window. 

Remus hovered a few feet off the ground on his broomstick waiting patiently. "Come on, Peter," he said swooping out the window.

Peter rode clumsily after him. 

Lily shut the window with finality. 

"Jinx it?" she asked.

"Definitely," Hermione agreed.

They raised their wands together and began the process. 

A few minutes later, Lily let out a huge yawn and muttered, "I'm going back to bed. We have classes tomorrow after all."

"Yeah me too."

Hermione lay in her four poster, staring at the ceiling, consumed with thought. She wondered sleepinly if Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin.   


Somewhere, in another time, there was a huge celebration taking place in the Gryffindor common room.   
  


**Freakiskly Long AN**: Sorry for the somewhat abrupt ending, but hopefully all of your questions will be answered in Chapter 4, which will be coming out soon as I have already begun writing it! As always let me know if you see any grammar mistakes or typos! R/R? Please?

Thanks to all the reviewers of the previous chapters! Below are comments to specific reviewers:

S.S. Harry- Thanks for pointing out the through and though mistakes! I can't believe I never noticed those... Typos I guess. * blush *

Captain Oddball- Thanks for pointing out my lack of counting skills(aka problems with the years). I went back and fixed it!

Misailuj- They aren't calling themselves by their nicknames around a lot of people b/c they don't want people to be suspicious esp. about Moony. We'll go into this later in the fic.

Mystical Witch- What is the Grandfather paradox? * blinks cluelessly *

  


  



	4. Brave New World

**Ch. 4 **

**Care Of Magical Creatures**

  


When Hermione finally woke, it was impossible to tell the time. Outside it was mercilessly pouring down rain, and the sky was dark. She didn't really mind the weather though, it fit her mood. 

  


The after-effects from her fall were beginning to catch up with her, and she was suffering from a severe headache. Nonetheless, she sat up and felt around the back of her head. As she had suspected, there was a large lump there. 

  


The room was quiet. Lily had probably gone down for breakfast. She had left her bed covers carefully upturned, and her wardrobe was neatly closed. Hermione couldn't help but marvel at Lily's attention to detail. Sure, Hermione's school stuff was manageable, but that didn't mean her room was immaculate too. Far from it. 

  


She hoped her clutter wouldn't irritate Lily. After all, Lily was the closest to a female friend Hermione had ever had. Even after rooming with Parvati and Lavender for six years, they still felt like strangers. They were so fatuous, it was sometimes hard to believe they were seventeen years old. 

  


Hermione heard footsteps coming down the staircase from the upper dormitories and looked at the hour glass. It was already eight o'clock! She had to get to McGonagall's office for her schedule and eat breakfast all by eight forty-five. Her first class started at nine. 

  


When Hermione started to get dressed, she reached a small problem. She had no clothing except what she was wearing. She grimaced and did a scourgify charm on her robes. They became instantly clean and pressed, but Hermione was still somewhat disgusted. She couldn't go on like this forever. And she wouldn't, she reminded herself. She _would_ get home.

  


A few minutes later, she came barreling down the steps, determined not to be late for her class. If she was quick enough, she might even have time for some breakfast. 

  


It was eight thirty by the time Hermione reached McGonagall's office. She stuffed a remaining bit of muffin into her mouth, swallowed and began to choke. She sputtered for a few minutes. Then, she composed herself enough to rap on the door.

  


"Come in," a familiar voice called.

  


Hermione entered slowly. 

  


"Well, you must be Hermione Garrett, our new Gryffindor. Welcome to Hogwarts."

  


"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, examining the younger version of Minerva McGonagall with interest.

  


"Well, here is your schedule child. I believe your rooming situation has already been sorted out?" 

  


Hermione gave a nod of assent.

  


"Dumbledore has told me your history, and I am sorry you had to come to us under such circumstances. Losses at such a young age are hard to bear," McGonagall sighed deeply and rubbed her temples. 

  


Hermione nodded sadly. After all, what else could she do? 

  


Professor McGonagall pulled herself back together and continued with an air of officialty, "Considering the circumstances, I believe you will be needing some supplies and robes. Correct?"

  


Hermione nodded, very relieved. 

  


"Very well then. Here are your school supplies. You may take what you need and come back for the rest later as you are running a bit short on time," she said, a slightly disapproving tone in her voice. "As for your personal things, we will attend to that after dinner if you would be so kind as to stop by my office."

  


"Of course. Thank you very much," Hermione responded, stooping to grab a few books and a satchel. 

  


"You better hurry if you plan to make it to care of magical creatures on time," she said curtly.

  


Hermione needed no further telling, she scampered out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

  


As she walked across the grounds, several words flew through her head. 

  


"Losses at such a young age," Professor McGonagall had said. 

  


Hermione knew she meant well, but McGonagall could in no way ever even begin to contemplate the magnitude of Hermione's loss. Hermione had lost everything and everyone she knew all in one fell swoop. The only thing close to familiar here was the castle itself and the shadows of the people she once knew. 

  


Such losses were hard to bear at _any_ age.

  


Before she knew it, her feet had carried her across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Of course, she didn't even know if it _was_ Hagrid's hut now. At any rate, there was no class taking place there. She rapped on the door desperately.

  


It swung open and a familiar face came into view. 

  


"Hullo there. An' who might you be?"

  


Hermione sighed in relief. It was so nice to see Hagrid's kind, trusting face.

  


"I'm Hermione Garrett, sir. I was looking for the care of magical creatures class. Do you know where it is?"

  


"O' course. 'S across the paddock a ways. See?"

  


She nodded. 

  


"Ya' like animals do ya?" he asked hopefully.

  


"Love them," Hermione answered with a reluctant smile.

  


Secretly, she was wondering what monstrous creature was under Hargrid's care now. Another dragon? Or perhaps a tri-horned beyop? She bit her lip nervously, hoping whatever it was wouldn't hurt her too badly.

  


"Well, meet me dog, Fang. 'e's just a pup now o'course, but in a couple a years he'll be right big."

  


Hermione leaned down to pet the puppy which promptly began to lick her. At least, Fang still liked her. Was it was possible that Fang recognized her? After all, dogs seems to have that sort of sixth sense.

  


"Well, I have to get to class now, but it was really nice to meet you. I didn't catch your name though?" Hermione prompted.

  


She knew his name of course, but it wouldn't be wise to say so. So, she waited for his response. 

  


"The names 'agrid. Feel free to come back and visit me an' Fang any time, see? Now, off to class you trot."

  


She smiled, "See you later then!"

  


With that, she hurried across the huge paddock and towards the grassy area above the lake. When she arrived, the class had already been paired off. Each pair was holding a small, furry animal. Hermione hurried over to the professor. 

  


"I'm sorry, sir. I got lost and ended up at Hagrid's cabin," she finished, panting slightly.

  


"No worries, Ms. Garrett. We are studying popples today. I'll just find you a pair to work with and-"

  


Remus and Sirius who were standing nearby interrupted. 

  


"She can work with us, Professor," Sirius offered. 

  


"In that case, I'll let you fill in Ms. Garrett."

  


The professor walked away to see how the other students were faring. 

  


Hermione said nothing to the boys. 

  


Finally, Sirius broke the silence, "I'll just go get the slugs then."

  


As soon as he stepped away, Remus looked over at Hermione. She pretended as though she didn't notice. He seemed to be in the midst of a fierce internal conflict. He bit his lip and plunged forward.

  


"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. I know I shouldn't give in to James and Sirius's plans, but even after six years of rooming with them I still can't say no," he said with a small smile. "Do you think we could start over?" he added anxiously.

  


"Of course. I'm sorry I was being so distant. I'm really not angry, I just don't feel very well today."

  


"Oh. I'm sorry- Hermione...is that right?"

  


"Hermione Garrett. And you must be Remus Lupin," she said smiling. 

  


"Yeah," he said looking lightly abashed.

  


She knew he must be thinking about the night before when Lily had "introduced" him.

  


She held out a hand, and Remus looked taken aback. He pulled himself together in time to grasp her hand lightly.

  


Just then, Sirius came sauntering over with a box of slugs. He threw a few on the ground near the popple, which seemed to be no more than a big ball of fluff.

  


However mere seconds after the slugs had hit the ground, the ball of fluff changed into a storm of tiny creatures. Quick as lightning, long tongues protruded from the many mouths, and they proceeded to suck the slugs up.

  


Around the paddock, Hermione could hear some girls squealing about having to touch the slugs. She grimaced at the sound. 

  


Sirius, having misinterpreted Hermione's grimace, offered the box of slugs out to her. She smiled falsely at him and whipped her wand out. Sirius jumped back a foot. She grinned. Maybe, he had taken her threats from the night before to heart. She lifted her wand and levitated a few slugs out of the box. She flicked her wand, and the slugs dropped in front of the popples. 

  


Sirius frowned. He seemed to be aware of Hermione's less than amiable feelings towards him and walked towards another group of Gryffindors. 

  


Having fed the popple, she glanced around the paddock. She spotted Lily almost at once. Her brilliant hair stood out from the crowd and behind her stood the unmistakable figure of James Potter. They were laughing about something, and James had looped his hands around her waist. She didn't seem to mind.

  


Hermione wasn't the only person watching the couple. A few feet away a tall boy with long black hair was watching with unfeeling eyes. She gasped.

  


"Who are the guys over there?" she asked Remus, pointing towards a group of students who she assumed to be Slytherins.

  


Remus frowned slightly. "Those are the Slytherins. Severus Snape is the dark, aloof one. Lucius Malfoy is the blonde jerk surrounded by the crowd. The self-assured looking girl to his left is Bellatrix. Joe Marx is the big guy. He's German; no idea why he isn't at Durmstrang. The girl fawning over Malfoy is Patricia Parkinson," he finished.

  


Hermione noticed one more boy standing in the crowd. He was average height with dark brown hair and a smirk.

  


"What about him?" she asked, pointing him out.

  


"Oh. He's-uh-not important. I mean to say- he isn't worth-can we not talk about the Slytherins, please?" Remus stumbled desperately.

  


"Sure," she said puzzled. 

  


Remus sighed in relief. He was so thankful, he didn't even complain when Sirius asked him to scrub the bucket free of slug guts. 

  


The rest of the day flowed by nicely, and soon Hermione was tucking in to a traditional Hogwarts meal. She was sandwiched in between Remus and Lily. Across from Hermione sat Sirius, and James was directly across from Lily. There was no room for Peter so Lily took pity on him and transfigured the fruit bowl into a chair. 

  


Hermione scowled.

  


"What's up with you?" James asked her accusingly.

  


"Oh, I just wanted a banana," she lied quickly.

  


Banana my arse, she thought, this little tattletale will be the ruin of you all. He deserves nothing better than the hard, cold floor!

  


"Here, Hermione, you can have mine," Lily offered.

  


"Thanks, Lil," Hermione said taking the banana.

  


She gave a false smile and bit into the banana. She hated bananas. Why, of all fruits, had she named it? As she suffered through the deadly fruit, James and Sirius engaged themselves in a chat with one of their fellow Gryffindors. 

  


He was a lanky boy with dark blonde hair, and Hermione couldn't help but notice a familiar air about him. After a few minutes, she gave up trying to place him. It was probably better that way. 

  


"Hey you there erm-Hermione, do you duel?"

  


She looked a little taken aback. Were James and Sirius still on about that unforgivable comment? 

  


"Erm- a little," she said modestly.

  


In truth, she was quite good. Thanks to the DA and her somewhat neurotic study habits, she knew a plethora of handy jinxes and curses. Then her sixth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had reinstated the dueling club, and with a coach like Snape, everyone worked to full potential or else.

  


The boy smiled broadly. 

  


"Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

  


Lily and Remus shot each other a nervous look. 

  


"Hermione, Frank is the captain of the dueling club," she said pointedly.

  


Hermione looked puzzled. Why were they telling her this? she wondered.

  


Remus leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Don't let him fool you, he is dead good with his wand." 

  


Frank smiled, obviously under the delusion that Remus and Hermione might have a non platonic relationship.

  


"Nice to meet you Frank," she said, hoping to interrupt that thought process.

  


"Yes, you too. So, do you think you could come to the dueling club meeting tonight?" he rushed on.

  


"Erm-I'm not sure I have time. I mean with all these new clases I need to catch up in."

  


"Don't be silly Hermione. You were way ahead of our class in charms," Sirius complimented.

  


She had helped him with a wand movement at some point during the lesson, and he seemed grateful.

  


"Oh-well-umm," she faltered under the praise.

  


"Alright, see you after dinner then. I'm sure we'll meet up," he said with a smile Hermione wasn't sure she liked. 

  


Hermione nodded politely and excused herself from the table. Lily and Remus did likewise. 

  


As they exited the Great Hall, Hermione burst out, "What is that guy's deal?" 

  


Lily laughed and Remus looked concerned. 

  


"You see. Frank has been captain of the dueling club since his sixth year, and he is a little protective of his title. You have to watch him. He is a nice guy, but when it comes to dueling he is a little overly vigorous."

  


Remus nodded in agreement. 

  


"You should probably get in some practice before you go up against him," Remus suggested. 

  


"Yeah, that is a good idea. We have twenty minutes until potions. We'll use that empty classroom over there."

  


Hermione nodded. 

  


"Okay Remus, Hermione get ready," Lily said.

  


"I'm not dueling her," Remus said calmly.

  


"Fine," Lily said angrily.

  


Lily and Hermione stood opposite of each other. They both inclined their heads. Hermione less than Lily. Cordiality was expendable if it gave you the upper hand.

  


"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione cried. 

  


Lily ducked. 

  


The curse flew over her.

  


"Tarentella," she shouted at Hermione. 

  


Hermione whispered a few words and exclaimed, "Expelliarmus!"

  


Lily was caught off guard and flew backwards. Her wand landing right in Hermione's open hand.

  


Hermione helped Lily up and handed her back the wand.

  


"How did you block tarantella?" Lily asked. 

  


"Shield charm," Hermione said simply.

  


"Well, you might stand a chance against Longbottom, but the Slytherins are another story. Go against Remus."

  


Remus shook his head. 

  


"Oh come on, Remus! You're not three years old anymore, you are allowed to curse girls if necessary."

  


He stood resolute.

  


"Remus, I don't know what this is about, but I promise I won't hold the duel against you. Please," Hermione begged.

  


"Fine," he muttered dispiritedly. 

  


They stood several paces away from each other and backed up slowly. They simultaneously inclined their heads slightly. They began to circle. 

  


Finally, Hermione made did a double step backward, distracting Remus.

  


"Pyronnus!" she called.

  


"Aquatus," Remus said softly.

  


The ball of fire went out with a poof of vapor.

  


They continued to circle.

  


Hermione called out several more spells, and each time Remus successfully blocked them. Finally, she realized that at this rate there would never be a winner. 

  


It was all too orthodox. Remus could block her every move. She cast a disillusionment charm quietly under her breath. Remus was no longer circling correctly, he was walking with his back to her. She snuck behind him and snatched the wand from his hand. 

  


"Finite incantem," she called.

  


Remus frowned slightly. "I can't believe I fell for that."

  


"Fell for what?" Lily questioned. 

  


"Disillusionment charm. Of course, Remus probably would have won if he had thrown any curses," Hermione added with a slight frown.

  


"My grandmother told me not to curse girls," he muttered lamely. 

  


Lily rolled her eyes. "We better hurry to potions," she commented checking the time. 

  


"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be late on my first day!" Hermione piped up. 

  


Remus and Lily shot each other a knowing look and nodded in agreement. 

  


  


  


AN: Hope you liked it. I had some mega writers block on this chapter, so it is rather lacking. Read and review.

  


S.S. Harry- Thanks for the reviews, both of them! lol.

  


SiriuslySirius- Shh, don't tell! 

  


Lady-Ginny – Hmm, he may or may not get that wish. As for now, I can't say.

  


Insanity- Why thank you. I intend for it to have a very unique ending. *grin* 

  


Piper of Locksley + Sam8- Thanks for reviewing.

  



End file.
